


Sweetheart, what have you done to Us?

by lord_ealing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romance, yes this is RPF so what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_ealing/pseuds/lord_ealing
Summary: Auror Wang Yibo is assigned to investigate a curious case of murders--- All purebloods and with suspects who have no memory of what happened. Enter the Wandering Curse Breaker, Xiao Zhan to help him on the case. This is good news for just about any other Auror or person from DMLE but definitely not for Wang Yibo. He’s grateful. He really is. There’s just one problem. The Curse Breaker who specifically asked for him is the same one who broke his heart 10 years ago in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, all mistakes are mine. I wanted a Hogwarts AU so I wrote one. 
> 
> DO NOT REPOST to any other website.

**NOW**

“Yibo, I trust you can do this, the Curse breaker specifically asked for you.” 

In another life, Wang Yibo will probably be smug and so proud of himself that Harry Potter wants him to handle this high-profile case. The chosen one, _choosing him_ , someone who is considered a Rookie Auror to lead the investigation of a case. A case that everyone in the Ministry is talking about. He will also be assigned to worked with a very popular Curse Breaker, who traveled the world to help the people with their magical woes.

This is good news for just about any other Auror or person from DMLE but definitely not for Wang Yibo. He’s grateful. He really is. There’s just one problem. The Curse Breaker who specifically asked for him is the same person who broke his heart 10 years ago in Hogwarts. Xiao Zhan. The Slytherin Prince. The Wizarding World’s Darling. The Wandering Curse Breaker. 

_The Fucker who for some reason disappeared from his life and now has the nerve to ask for him— to pick him._

Pick him? Pick him like this is a reality contest where he’s the judge and Yibo is just some sorry ass human in the line for choosing. _Well he’s not_. He worked hard from Hogwarts to Auror Training and on the actual field. Fast tracked into more advanced cases and worked with his Boss -- Harry Potter quite a few times. There was a time years ago where the sight of the man is enough to induce some sort of arrhythmia but he’s not that kid anymore. He knows now. He’s learned a lot. 

“Understood sir.” 

“Your partner Agatha will be on a different assignment.” 

Of course, and he just nods. He wants to get out and take a breath. Re-center himself so he won’t fall off the cliff with this. 

“Look,” Harry Potter looks like he wants to say something but is finding it hard to say it. “I know you have some history with Xiao Zhan.” 

Yibo would like to be thrown out the window now. His boss knows about his stupid crush on Xiao Zhan? _The day just keeps getting better and better_. He schools his face in the same impassive look he’s mastered and answers back.

“It was a long time ago. It won’t affect my work.” There, that sounds professional enough. 

Harry laughs at that and gives him a tired smile. “I know your tells kid. It’s okay to be affected. An Auror can’t be too detached. It’s fine.” 

_Fuck. So what now?_

“I haven’t seen him for 10 years, I don’t even know -“ _Is he really talking about Xiao Zhan with Harry Freakin Potter?_ After that night, he’s never talked about this with anyone. Even with his friends, not even Agatha who he considers his best friend. 

“Just do what you do best. You’re a good Auror and if you really can’t work with him then tell me.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Okay, you can go now. Read up more on the cases before you meet him.” 

“When will that be?” Yibo asks.

“I already met him earlier today and I asked him to come by your office before the end of the day so you can — prepare.” He puts it mildly and Yibo is going to hyperventilate. _3 hours_. He thought he’d have days to think about this. Apparently not.

He gets out of the office and makes his way to obtain the records from the case. It’s a curious one, 3 attacks all spread out in London, with a body seemingly cut in a thousand ways. Their corpse almost unrecognizable due to the slashes, bruises and the perpetrator always present on the scene. The only problem is they don’t know how they got there. Their magical signature is on the dead body, the residue lingering on their cuts, but their memories are all tampered with.

Three dead bodies. Three suspects that should be in Azkaban but they can’t lock them up just yet. All because the suspects are all high-ranking ministry officials who can’t remember what happened. Yibo hopes there is a clue on those reports, though he does not trust other people’s work as much as his own. It’s better to see the crime scene but that would come much later with the Curse Breaker. He refuses to say his name in his head, in case he suddenly pops out of nowhere. 

“Hi Phil, you got something for me?” He asks and the man hands him a sealed document. 

“Here you go!” He weighs it in his hand and it’s not as thick as he would like. “Oh, and I heard everyone talking about that Curse Breaker who will work with you. The girls are all swooning!” 

Yibo rolls his eyes in disgust and shrugs. 

“At least we’ll have some entertainment in this place then.” He says and waves at Phil. 

The Auror makes his way to his office and looks at his watch, counting down the hours till his judgement. _So dramatic_. He still has the files to look over and find some pattern he can work with. Maybe write down things he’ll look for once they go to the crime scene. The most recent one was just last night, and he really wants to get there before it gets further contaminated. His office is not really his own. He shares it with three other people but his desk is always clean. Yibo gets about an hour of reading on his own when Agatha comes in to disturb him. 

It’s a testament to their friendship that she just sits in front of him and acts all professional. 

“Do you really think it’s a Curse?” She asks, pulling one paper in particular. 

“All the signs point to it, plus the fact that their minds are tampered with. That’s another offense.” 

“So, A curse and an Obliviator?” 

“There’s no other foreign magical signature on the scene.” 

This is the weirdest case and exciting too. A puzzle that will surely drive him insane. Agatha looks at him expectantly and he gives her a nod in assent. 

“I thought you won’t let me speak!” She says excitedly.

“What?”

“I saw him.” His heart skipped a beat and glares at her. 

“Who?” 

“Your Xiao Zhan.” 

“He’s not mine.” He never was to begin with. He was too naive at the time and thought that just because you gave your heart to someone, they will graciously accept it and take care of you. He was so wrong. 

Agatha ignores him in favor of continuing. 

“I’m not sure you can take it. I mean, he’s beautiful when he was in Hogwarts. BUT DAMN! He is gorgeous— It’s unfair Yibo!!!” She fans herself with the paper and pounds her hand on the desk after. “His hair is a bit longer and he ties it up, and he’s got curls framing his face. Everyone is dying! I swear! He went to the Archive earlier and - “ 

Agatha stops herself and holds his right hand. 

“What I’m trying to say is be ready.” 

It’s incredulous. What? It’s not a secret that someone like the Slytherin Prince will grow up to be much beautiful. No amount of curse and dark magic can change that. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna fall on my knees and beg.” 

His best friend looks at him disbelievingly and he scolds her, “Get out before I hex you!” 

“Just be careful Yibo. I’m here if you need anything.” 

He goes back to reading and makes a note of things he wants to see and read about related to the case. This case needs to be solved fast before it comes out in the news as some conspiracy. It’s 5:00 PM and he should be out of here. Xiao Zhan might not be coming at all. He’ll wait. He can get a drink from the Costa close to the Ministry and go back. He is a professional, He’s not going to run away. 

Yibo is staring at his phone when he opens the door and is met with resistance as he tries to get out. _Oranges and Smoke_. He looks up and his face is only inches away with The Wandering Curse Breaker. The man is still as tall he remembers, if not taller and slender. His face still has that same delicate and perfect quality to it, the mole under his lips still irresistible.

The older man tries to steady him, his hands on Yibo’s elbows like a brand of fire. In the few seconds it takes for him to move away, he’s back to being fourteen again. He’s the 4th year Gryffindor chaser and he is standing before the Slytherin head boy. 

He is not a child anymore. 

“You can let me go now.” Yibo says coldly as he moves away and clears his throat. 

“Ah yeah- “ 

“Harry told me you’ll drop off to meet me.” He starts, wanting to keep it all business.

“Yes, I wanted it to be less formal and all since we know each other.” Xiao Zhan smiles at him. Has the nerve to smile at him like they are old friends. 

“I have the files on my desk- “ 

“I’ve read them already.” The older man counters and Yibo is out of options on what to say next. “Are you going home?” 

“I’m actually going to get some coffee and check on the case some more.”

“Oh, you’re as hard working as ever Teacher Wang.” His voice, that same sweet melody that he loved so much. It hurts. Hurts so much more than a botched Cruciatus. 

“What do you want?” He replies, as kindly as he can. 

“Just want to say hi Yibo, before we start working.” 

“Oh okay, Hi.” Yibo is being cruel, but he can’t stop himself. He must build these walls so the man in front of him won’t break him again. 

The Slytherin gives him a tired smile and nods, “You look really well.” 

_I look well. Yes, I do. Do you expect me to wallow in Pity and turn into a Troll when you left_? 

“If you don’t mind. I have to go.” Xiao Zhan gives him space to actually walk away and breathe. His heart is beating so fast and coffee might not be a good idea after all. 

“Yibo, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He gestures a thumbs up as he leaves him. He’s back. It’s been ten years and everyday he has succeeded in forgetting is down the drain. There are days that he slips, but he quickly gains control. His mind has been trained for this. It’s just that his heart, his heart forgot to memo that Xiao Zhan is an asshole. _It’s going to be a long month_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**THEN**

Wang Yibo is out of bed on a school night, breaking house rules as he trudges towards the Quidditch pitch with his broom in hand. He has to practice twice as hard as everyone else and make sure that Gryffindor wins this year. It’s just the start of the term but he wants to give it his all. It’s not like he can practice at home during the summer and freak out his Muggle neighbors. Being part of the team since 2nd year does not mean he can put his guard down. He is going to be a Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Captains don’t sit around and take day offs. Yates is a good Captain, but his enthusiasm is too much and he needs to know more about how to play the game. 

There is nothing else like this in the world. He kicks off the ground and flies. Doing some tricks and practicing maneuvers that can help him in the actual game. Oftentimes, it’s too easy to think about the bad things that happened to his life. But when the wind hits his face and this thrill in his veins— he knows there is something good. That life is a balance of the good and the bad. He’s excited for his fourth year, for every year that he can come here to Hogwarts. 

Hopefully, the Prefects are too busy on their first week of settling in. 

Closing his eyes, suspended in the air, he tries to remember his Father’s face. Today he can see him clearly. His father is calling to him and showing him how to cast a Reparo when he was 4. He has very few good memories. Very few, but they were good, and they were his. 

“Hey! You! “ 

_Shit_. 

He was too caught up with his thoughts that he failed to notice them coming. Who would be here in the Quidditch Pitch? It’s already past 11. Yibo just plans to scoff at them but it was futile as he looks down to see two Seventh year prefects. Not just seventh years, _Slytherins_. Fuck me. He dips down to the ground as they approach him and he freezes at the sight of him. _Him. Xiao Zhan_. The Slytherin Head boy with the smile everyone at Hogwarts swoons about; Pureblood as purebloods go and a scholar of the Dark Arts. As a first year, seeing someone this beautiful walk the corridors made him believe that Hogwarts is indeed a Magical place. A place where veela-like boys waltz around in their robes and their delicate hands casting spells that can kill you. 

“Raise your wand and don’t do anything stupid.” The other man, Wang Zhuo Cheng, tells him as he fixes his purple scarf. 

“I was just practicing.” Yibo tells them calmly. The worst they can do is send him off to his Head of house— lose house points and get detention. 

“We still have rules. You can practice as you please at the right time.” He shoots back and Xiao Zhan remains quiet, amusement in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. Okay? It was just for an hour and It’s the first time I did this.” 

The confession only made Xiao Zhan’s eyebrow rise as if he knew that Yibo is lying through his teeth. How can he know? Did he see him practice here for the past years? 

“Sorry kid, but we have to do this. I wasn’t even going here but my stupid cousin wanted some fresh air.” Angry guy pointed at Xiao zhan whose hands are held up in surrender. 

“You can’t—“ Yibo starts and stops. There is no point in fighting it. He is wrong. 

“you can go back, I’ll handle this.” His voice is like a sweet melody. _I’m gonna die from this_ , Yibo thinks. 

“What?” 

The older man makes a face and pushes Wang Zuo Cheng. “I know you’re really tired and I don’t like to see your grumpy ass in Potions tomorrow morning.” 

“Just come back as soon as you can!” 

Yibo watches the man walk away from them with his eyes on him as if saying ‘ _im watching you, you little shit._ ’ He shivers as he stares at Xiao Zhan, looking up at him as he stands closer. He is taller than him, a larger than life character that should never be this close. Turns out, he’s painfully pretty like this. All his attention on him and those calculating eyes sweeping his form. 

“I’m Xiao Zhan.” He greets him like it is the simplest thing in the world. As if he does not know that everyone in Hogwarts can tell who he is. 

“Uh- I’m- “ 

“Wang Yibo! I know you!” His laugh goes straight through his chest and the fact that _The Xiao Zhan_ knows that he exists. “You are a pain in the ass to our Quidditch Team, You’re a really good Chaser.” 

He knows he is beet red at this point and a fumbling mess— which he never is. Today he learns something about himself. It’s hard to talk in front of Xiao Zhan. He can’t stay like this. 

“It’s not my fault your guys can’t keep up.” He counters and the man smiles at him some more, clearly amused at his reaction. 

“Yeah, you have a point there. They should practice more like you do right?”

“It’s the only way you can be great at something.” Yibo explains. He may never understand as he is born a prodigy. From a well-known family with all the skill right in his hands. 

“Master Wang Yibo, looks like I can learn a lot from you.”

Xiao Zhan considers him for a moment and he tightens his hand on his wand. Thinking of defensive spells he can throw. He really doesn’t want to have to attack a Head Boy, but he can’t keep his guard down either. 

“Goodnight Yibo.” He says simply and those words will remain in his head for days to come. The softness and care in his voice. 

“Wh- What do you mean?”

“I’m going to let you off this time. Be more careful okay?” 

He can’t speak as the man gains some distance between them. His short black hair and the way his robes are swaying in the beat of some invisible music that he can only hear. In his daydreams, Xiao Zhan is the hero of the book. The ‘kind’ Slytherin who will bite you when provoked. 

Standing there in the middle of the field, Yibo tries to catalogue this moment in his head. It’s one of the good ones. 

**NOW**

It’s a Friday Morning and Yibo’s coffee is just not cutting it. He hardly slept last night, dreams of soft smiles and that hand pressed against his body made it so hard to even relax. Maybe it’s better if he purchases dreamless sleep later. The last time he used it was when he was a kid and he should be stronger than this. This unfortunate challenge of having to face Xiao Zhan. 

“You’re early.” Robards greets him and he goes straight in the house. 

“I wanted to start as soon as possible.” The man is looking behind him as if expecting someone. 

“Where’s the fancy Curse Breaker?” 

“He’ll come.” 

The house belongs to a member of the Wizengamot— Terry Johnson who swears that she has no idea who the victim is. The victim is a Socialite who is very vocal on her support for the new Purity Bill. That’s another clue too. All victims were Pure bloods who signed the petition for the disgusting new bill.

There’s no way that the Minister, Hermione Granger-Weasley will let this pass but there is enough steam on the new law. He hates Wizarding politics in general but this one aims to put back some benefits to Pure bloods. The wizarding race is dwindling down as they say, with marriages to muggles that saturates their power. A ditch effort of the old families to save their legacy. The Sacred Twenty-eight families of Britain. 

It’s a small apartment, one that the suspect uses during the weekdays as it’s close to the Ministry. No sign of forced entry, as if she invited the victim in. They knew each other and traveled in the same Circles so it’s not a surprise. Did they have a schedule meeting? How well does the suspect know all of these people? 

He casts a few spells on the things for any residual magic or trace that can lead him to a third party in this scene. 

“Goodmorning,” Xiao Zhan enters the room in all his glory. Curse Breakers don’t have a standard uniform, so naturally, the fucker had to dress like a runway model to distract Yibo. As if it’s not enough that his face alone can sidetrack the younger man’s brain. He’s holding his own cup and a brown bag. “I got you a sandwich.” 

“Thank you.” He says, _he’s not completely uncivilized._

“You started already?” 

Yibo nods and proceeds to survey the area. 

“It’s definitely Dark Magic, but I don’t see any origin point in this place or the other ones. Whatever it is, they are holding on to it.” 

“A cursed object?” 

“It could be an artifact yes, or a medium that can turn very powerful with the right curse.” 

“So, we find it and destroy it.” Xiao Zhan is sat comfortably on the floral sofa like he’s too good to search the place. or maybe like he said, he’d already visited the crime scenes. 

“How are you Yibo?” 

Oh. they’re really doing this? “I’m okay.” 

“I asked Harry to work with you. I know I’m the last person you want to partner with for this case but I-“ 

“It’s not a problem to me.” He stops him right there. They should not be talking about personal stuff during work hours. 

“That’s - that’s good then. I’m glad Yibo.” 

The man sounds so happy it makes him sick. _Is he really that happy? Is Yibo remembering this pain all wrong?_

“Let’s go. We have permission to talk to Terry Johnson.” 

Xiao Zhan follows him and they walk towards the Ministry. It’s a nice thought, if things were different, they would be going to the ministry together. Everyday. It’s a futile dream, he tells himself as they reach the halls of the Ministry.

As expected, people are gawking at his companion like idiots. Since the suspect is a member of the Wizengamot, she’s allowed to have a special holding cell inside the ministry in the duration of their investigation. Yibo has some questions prepared and it’s too bad he’s not allowed to cast spells on her without further warrant. 

“Her testimonies sound believable, but I think she’s hiding something. She’s been a member of the Wizengamot for 20 years, there is someone out there who’s happy that this is happening to her.” Xiao Zhan tells him before they enter the room and he agrees. 

They are greeted warmly by Mrs. Johnson, whose hands are shaking as they both sit down. 

“I was so relieved when they told me that the Wandering Curse Breaker will consult on this case.” Another fan then. The said man smiled graciously at her and added. 

“I’m only consulting, Wang Yibo here is really the boss of the operation.” 

Yibo rolls his eyes at him and stares at the old lady. The Wizengamot is not a fan of Aurors and the feeling is mutual. He’s testified a couple of times and it’s the worst part of his job. 

“Are you friends with Cecelia Carrow?” He cuts in. 

“I’ve known Cecelia for so long, we move in the same circles and talked here and there. We’re more of acquaintances than good friends.” 

“In your statement you said that you don’t remember inviting her over to your place?” 

“Yes, she’s never been to the apartment or even to the main house— and as I said, that day was all blurry.” 

She stalls for a moment then completely stops talking. Her eyes go glassy like a seer waiting to spout a prophecy. But Xiao Zhan comes into view, holding her head from the back to keep her from tipping. 

“This is not going to last long. Look at her memories yourself.” 

“What the hell are you doing?” Yibo asks him, panicked with the turn of events.

“Helping you.” 

He’s gonna get in serious trouble if anyone knows about this. The ones who called in the Curse Breaker probably didn’t know his methods are not completely orthodox. 

“How does this work?” 

“Come here, use your forefingers and place it on her forehead. Cast Legilimens. This will let you see her memories clearly and see through simple memory alteration.” 

Yibo casts the spell and he’s right. This is so much better and less taxing to the mind. He is watching Terry open the door for Cecelia, like she was welcoming in a friend. Cecelia is looking around the house like it’s the first time she’s been here. She is pointing at the ceiling where a glass chandelier was hanging and her hands are moving while she’s talking. 

‘Your house is so lovely!’

‘Thank you! Sit down, come on, take a seat here-‘ Terry offers and that’s when the strange memory appears. Everything is distorted like they are submerged in water.

Yibo sees a shadow so clearly come in from one of the rooms— enveloping the scene in darkness. Then he hears the screams and feels it. The magical signature he’s been looking for. 

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan pulls him out and it takes a full minute to compose himself and for the Curse breaker to snap his finger and wake Terry Johnson. 

“Thank you for the answers.” He says as the suspect blinks at him, confused. 

“You’re welcome.” She just says. 

“Are you talking to the other two then?” 

“Yes, we will.” 

They leave the room and Yibo catalogues the signature in his mind. If they cross paths and they cast a spell, he’ll know. Xiao Zhan is right in front of him as they take the elevator that will lead them to his office. It’s close to lunchtime and it’s only fair that he invites this guy for a meal. It’s been 10 years and he still wants to match his step. 

“Did you get what you need?” 

“Yeah.” Yibo says and reaches for the man’s hand. They are so much smaller than his. “Let’s get lunch together.” 

If Xiao Zhan was surprised, he didn’t let it show. Instead he says yes like a promise and he can’t help but smile back a little. 

Lunch meant a Thai restaurant he loves so much that is a 10 minute walk from the Ministry. Muggles usually eat here and he finds it to be the best place to go to when he needs a break. A break where no one can suddenly knock on his door and ask for his help. Xiao Zhan seems to agree with his choice as he reads the menu excitedly and tells him how much he loves the green curry.

This feels almost normal, Yibo thinks to himself. The pain in his chest going from a stabbing sensation to a dull ache. It’s almost bittersweet. Xiao Zhan was always so far away and out of reach. Ten years did not even change that. 

“I was back in the Manor when they came to me about this-“ He continues his story and Yibo was all too happy to listen. “To be honest, I miss London. I have been coming to the Manor as much as I can but only for like a day or two. Then the Minister said the Aurors are on top of it, I asked them about you.” 

“You remembered?” 

“Yes. I knew you joined the Auror Training.” 

Wang Yibo choked on his drink with the confession. 

“I worked with someone briefly in Canada who knew you in training. Suzy?” 

Oh. His ex. Shit. Well, they’ve only been together for 6 months. Nothing really special or groundbreaking. He’s a bad bad man for feeling a sense of pride in seeing that hint of jealousy in Xiao Zhan’s face. 

“Yeah, we dated a bit.” 

The server has thankfully arrived, and they got distracted with the food and their hunger to take about anything else. They eat in relative silence and Yibo notices how he tends to glance at the Curse Breaker. He’s enjoying the food and he wishes they can spend more time like this. The two of them traveling the world together and free to do what they want. 

“You must love it, traveling. It’s what you always wanted to.” 

“Yes. I don’t think I can stand to be in a desk 24/7 or have to deal with office bureaucracy.”

Yibo raises his glass, “I agree to that.” 

“Too much politics on your side of the fence then?” 

“I just glare at them when they irritate me too much.” 

“Oh I bet you do. Teacher Wang really has the best death stare.” 

He can live like this, surely. In this close distance and joke around. Their meal is finished when the sky turns downcast, a sign that they should go back. Yibo insists to pay and the other man tells him that they should do this again _. Again? As if he will stay in London long enough for them to continue this._

“I really missed you.” There is a longing in the older man’s voice that he tries to ignore as they make their way through the streets. He does not say it out loud but he’s man enough to admit it to himself— _I miss you to. I wish you didn’t leave me._


	3. Chapter 3

** THEN **

It starts with an assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts that requires him to stay in the library and do some actual research. The library is the last place he wants to go but he can’t ditch this. DADA is his favorite subject but more on the practical side than Theory. Sadly, their professor loves to go on and on about the Theory of spells. He looks for a book on Curses and peruses the titles on the shelf. The scent hits him as it comes closer. Oranges and something smoky but pleasant. 

“Teacher Wang, we meet again.” 

“You’re older than me.” He blurts out. _What a stupid comeback. He won’t talk to you again._

That smile is on him again, this time, it’s warm. “I know. But you know so much! You practice so diligently for Quidditch and study in the library on a Friday night.” 

Maybe one day he will stop blushing when Xiao Zhan talks to him. He needs to get over it and expose himself. Practice. 

“We have Quidditch practice this weekend.” 

“Do you?” 

“You can watch if you want.” The words are out of his mouth before he can take them back. Maybe there is a spell that will make the ground swallow him whole then eject him in a different continent. He’ll research that later. 

Xiao Zhan, bless him looks apologetic as he rejects the invitation. “I have to study with my Cousins for our NEWTS, It’s our Final year.” 

Yes. Xiao Zhan’s final year, when he decided to talk to him. It’s hopeless to wish they had more time or go back in time and talk to the Slytherin’s Prince. There was no way he could have talked to him before. The gods were just cruel to let this happen on the last minute. 

“It’s fine, just thought it would be cool.” He tries to act nonchalant as he looks back at the books. Fuck, he can’t even seem to read the book titles. 

Xiao Zhan moves behind him, hand on his hips, “Researching curses?” 

“for DADA?” 

Yibo nods, not trusting himself to speak again. 

“Gibbons really loves to do Theory for Fourth years.” The older man explains and puts his hand on one of the books. “This should sort you out.” 

He wordlessly takes the book and it looks promising, saying a quick thank you. Yibo goes back to his table and sees Xiao Zhan take his things and sit beside him. No. He was wrong. This is how he’s gonna die. In a god-forsaken library on a friday night, with palpitations that’s going to wear his heart out. The book is what he needs and he copies the words, staying quiet and stealing glances at Xiao Zhan who’s busy working too. 

“Can I help you?” The man asks him and Yibo shakes his head. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Studying with you, Teacher Wang.” 

Yibo can’t help but roll his eyes at him. 

“I like your company.” He answers back and really, what’s there to say after that. Yibo hopes this is not some joke on the little old fourth year. 

“I’m dreadful company.” 

Xiao Zhan giggles at that. “You’re just too straightforward Yibo. A lot of students think you’re cool, but they are too afraid to approach you.” 

_You’re not afraid? How could he?_ He is an iceberg that’s too painful too touch and Xiao Zhan is as bright as the sun. He has no choice but to melt. To have his feelings spill all over the place. 

“This book is good.” He ends up saying. 

“For theory, it’s good. But you know as well as I do that DADA is best learned in the field.” 

The thought enters his mind and he asks innocently. “Do you want to be an Auror?” 

Xiao Zhan looks at him in interest and answers after a beat. “No. A Curse Breaker.” 

Yibo smiles at that. He can see it. The man definitely fits the bill. Strong and Charismatic. Has excellent knowledge of the Dark Arts and just all around intelligent. 

“What about you Yibo, A quidditch player?” 

“No. I’m gonna be an Auror.” He says too quickly and goes back to reading the book. 

“You’d be a great Auror Yibo.” 

\------

The sun has set and it’s getting pretty dark but Yates wanted one more run through for Sunday’s game. Yibo is tired. Fucking tired and his bed is calling to him. He hears Yates’ voice below and almost drops off his broom as Xiao Zhan comes to view. His fellow chaser, Agatha calls him as he descends to the field. They are not breaking any rules. His feet hit the ground and he moves over to where the two seventh years are talking. 

“It’s okay! Sure! “ he hears Yates say and Xiao Zhan spots him coming. 

“Hey,” Yibo says weakly and he tells Yates he’ll follow in a minute. 

“What are you doing here?” His heart in his throat as he takes it in. It’s a Saturday and Xiao Zhan is in casual clothes. Tight pants, white shirt and an oversized maroon cardigan. He looks so soft to touch, Yibo can fall all over him and fall sleep. 

“Watching you practice.” 

Oh. Oh. The first time he asked him to come and watch was a fluke. His stupid mouth running on itself. They spent more and more time in the library, and he might have said in passing that he has practice tonight. His heart leaps, no, it soars at the realization. Worst, much worst, he hopes. 

“Okay.” Is all he can say and Xiao Zhan understands. He smiles like he always does. Smiles like he understands and Yibo doesn’t have to explain. This is why they work so well. 

“Go and Impress me.” 

Yibo smirks at that and he’s just not tired anymore. Yates gives him a questioning look and he answers his Captain by mounting the broom and ascends in breakneck speed above. Agatha gives him a thumbs up and they begin.

This year’s team is a good one and he can feel it on his bones— they will win this. Their seeker is something else too. The practice is going well and he tries to stop himself from looking below to see if Xiao Zhan is still there. 

“Thomas!” He hears one of them shout and he sees their Keeper falling down like a rag doll. The lot of them dive down, but he sees his fall break and his teammate’s body lands gently. As he hits the ground, Xiao Zhan is there. He cast the spell to save Thomas. 

“He was hit pretty bad, rogue bludger.” Agatha says out loud and Thomas is unconscious. 

“We need to take him to the Infirmary.” Yibo moves forward. 

“You can’t move him at this state, they should come to us.” Xiao Zhan states calmly and he takes his wand out. This is where Yibo finds another reason to think that this man is out of his league. He says ‘Expecto Patronum’ and from tip of his wand comes a rabbit, hopping in the air like it wants to play. A corporeal patronus. 

“My friend is hurt, Call people from the Infirmary.” 

The rabbit hops off and goes to the direction of the Castle. For the past months, Yibo thinks he has a pretty good read on who Xiao Zhan really is. Then there are times like this— an entirely different part of him comes out. 

“Show off.” Yibo mutters under his breath.

“You love it.” Xiao Zhan tells him and he has no choice but to agree. 

The practice ends there and he finds himself walking back to the Castle with Xiao Zhan. His bones are aching but there is happiness bubbling inside him, walking side by side like this. They gain some curious glances as people see them together and into the great hall. Yibo badly needs a hot shower but his hunger is too great.

As they take a seat in the Slytherin Table together, the murmurs quiet down. He looks up at Xiao Zhan who acts like this is nothing. For years, Hogwarts has pushed interhouse unity. Encouraged it, but everyone knows you have to stay on your own house. Especially somewhere as public as the great hall where there is a table literally dedicated to each House. 

“Maybe I should-“ 

“Sit down.” Xiao Zhan snaps at him. It’s the first time that he’s this irritable. 

He sits back down and gets a treacle tart to which the Slytherin glares at him so he goes for the roast beef instead. Something substantial. They eat in silence and no one dare say Hi. Usually, people are all over themselves to say Hi to the man in front of him.

Something is wrong and since Xiao Zhan is the nicest person in the planet, putting all Hufflepuffs to shame, he won’t tell him. He’s getting antsy as time passed, thinking of a way to break the tension. 

“When did you learn how to make a corporeal Patronus?” Yibo says in between bites, that seems to do the trick as Xiao Zhan visibly relaxes. 

“3rd year.” 

_Impressive. Now what?_

“Can you teach me? I mean, how to do it?” 

Corporeal Patronus is taught in Fifth year, but it’s not a guarantee you will be able to create one at all. In his mind, it’s something he must do to be an Auror. It’s just one of those skills that will help him out. Plus, it’s really cool. 

“Getting ahead again Teacher Wang?” 

“Something like that.” 

“I’d love to.” 

_Love_. It was such a sweet word to fall from his lips. No matter how doomed this is, Yibo can’t help but hold onto this. Whatever this is. For years, he watched this man from afar and now that they are this close, he’d be an idiot to let it go. The Wizarding World deserves someone like Xiao Zhan. They can all sleep better knowing that a Curse breaker like him is there to help. As soon as he gets out of the Castle, he is no longer his. If he was ever his to begin with. 

“What are you thinking Little lion?” Xiao Zhan teases him with that nickname. 

“Nothing. Finish your food.” He jokes and the man laughs at him, pushing his plate away. 

“Let’s go.” 

Yibo follows. It was inevitable say no to Xiao Zhan when he gets like this. He’s supposed to be the older one but there are times that his playful side shows itself. They step outside and his Prince leads him up, up and up to the Astronomy Tower. It was like a dream. Above all else Xiao Zhan tells him in that hopeful voice, 

“I want to travel the world and help people.” 

It’s so like him that Yibo shouldn’t even be surprised at the confession. He can see him roaming the world, solving people’s problems from different countries. Learning and improvising as he grows. His smile endearing the people, making them trust him. One day, sooner or later, he’ll be out there and Yibo will just stay here.

He looks at the man standing next to him and tries to commit everything into memory. _Good or Bad? He doesn’t know it yet._


	4. Chapter 4

**NOW**

The conversation starts as they wait for their permission to be released. They have two people to interview today. Credence Fawley, a high ranking official from the DMLE and Henrietta Burke another member of the Wizengamot but not as prolific as Terry Johnson. The plan is to use the same tactic as before and see if it’s a similar magical signature.

Also, Xiao Zhan is adamant that they all went to the same place at one point aside from the Ministry and its functions. A flyer on the upcoming first vote for the Purity bill is posted on one of the doors and he can’t help but sneer at it. 

“It’s a disgusting law-“ Xiao Zhan says and he nods. 

“I can understand why these families want to preserve their legacy but some of the things they want to include in this bill is horrid. Segregating students? Limitations to what half bloods can do?” Just talking about it makes him furious.

Magic is Magic. It’s either you have it or you don’t. Whether you’re muggle born or the purest of blood. 

“It’s not gonna get approved. If it is then it has to seriously revised.” 

“It’s gaining more heat as pure bloods are getting killed.” Yibo counters.

The Daily prophet finally published a piece on these series of deaths. The suspects are not mentioned but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that all those who died are well known Pure blood figures. It paints the situation in a way that makes them the weaker men that needs to be protected. 

“We’ll get to the bottom of this. Oh, it’s here!” 

Xiao Zhan takes the papers and they decide to talk to Henrietta Burke first. She’s an intelligent woman who is so confident when she relayed what happened. Same thing : talked to her ‘victim’ a few times but were not friendly enough. Helena Macmillan. 

“It was so hard for me to explain, I didn’t. I can’t do that to her! Or to anyone!” 

Yibo only nods and gestures for Xiao Zhan to cast his spell. There are no traces of Dark Magic on it as far as he can tell and he knows they have to be careful. This time the signature is an exact match and the shadow is there too.

For once, he wants the shadow to attack. Maybe he can get the names of all the supporters of the Bill and narrow it down to who might be next. 

“Let’s get to the last interview.” He says to Xiao Zhan who looks at him skeptically. 

“You hate Fawley.” 

It’s not a question. 

“What did he do to you?” 

“He’s just an asshole. Pureblood supremacist.” 

“I think we have what we need. It’s more important that we protect the potential victims-“ 

Yibo grits his teeth in annoyance. “I can handle him. If I don’t show up, he’ll tell anyone who will listen that I’m lazy and I didn’t look at all the evidence.” 

Xiao Zhan does not speak as they make their way to the other room. Yibo is exhausted, he can’t wait for this week to end. Just a few more hours. A few more with the worst official in the Ministry. Someone who hates his guts and will surely make this interrogation harder.

Maybe they can’t do the deep dive they did like with the other two. This man’s head is too thick he wonders of the spell will work. 

Credence Fawley is a pudgy man with gray hair and a proud look on his face. His forefathers were amazing wizards but all he has is a last name. A powerful last name and a passable knowledge of Magic. Why this clown is in the DMLE and a high ranking one is something Yibo will never understand. There is no place for weaklings in their department, It will get you killed. 

“You.” The man greets him with an exasperated tone and Yibo just sits across from him. Xiao Zhan resorts to standing up again and acting like he’s just there to watch. 

“Mister Fawley, we would like to ask-“ 

“Why did Potter send you? You’re a rookie.” 

“It’s me and-“Yibo starts but the old man does love to hear himself speak. 

“You the curse breaker?” 

Xiao Zhan humors him with a nod and he continues. “Good. Good. A pure blood with the right ancestry and magical gift to actually solve this case.” 

“No need to get all snappy on me Fawley.” Yibo says. He knows the man hates it when people like him act all familiar. “Now tell me what happened that afternoon.” 

“You’ve read my official statement!” 

“And I want you to say it again. It’s important for my decision if I’ll put you down as a real suspect.” He bites back and Fawley is almost red in anger. Great. 

The old man tells them about that day and how little he remembers. He’s shooting pointed looks at Yibo that he just ignores. Xiao Zhan moves to his side, but he gestures no. Credence Fawley will know what’s going on. Plus, going inside the mind of this man is enough to make him want to Puke.

“Can’t believe they still allow you in there— as an Auror!” 

He’s not gonna talk back. People like him only wants to get a rise out of him. 

“Potter is insane for giving this to you!” 

“Why are allowing half-bloods to handle cases like this?”

“Your father died in the field— weak blood.” 

“Stop talking.” Xiao Zhan commands as Yibo was about to take his wand and hex Fawley’s sorry ass.

The Man freezes at the word, trying to open his mouth. It’s sewed shut no matter how much he tries and pounds his fist on the table. 

“You’ll get to use your mouth when you have something good to say.” 

Xiao Zhan bolts out of the room and Yibo follows. He is too amazed by that display of power that he just moves and tries to catch up. The Ministry employees are everywhere, most of them on their way home— he bumps into a few of them as he tries to keep up.

His back is rigid and hands clenched, clearly trying to contain his magic. He’s never met anyone like this, so much raw power that even years later he fights to rein it in. The path is familiar and he notices that they are going to his office. _Please let it be empty._ It will be too hard to explain why his partner is seething and assaulted a Ministry official. 

Yibo closes the door, moving away from it in case someone comes in. His back against the wall as Xiao Zhan faces him. His eyes say it all— the anger and his fight to not lose control. The unbridled energy is enough to make anyone feel drunk it. 

“Zhan-Zhan,” He tries. It’s what his parents called him and Yibo takes both of Xiao Zhan’s hand. He is running hot but he holds on. “Look at me.” 

The curse breaker does, and he continues to speak in a gentle voice. It’s like talking to a wild animal and make it trust you. There is hope in is heart, a familiar feeling coming back when Xiao Zhan defended his honor back there. A knight in shining in armor that will not let anyone harm him. No matter how strong he presents himself to be, he still longs for this. Someone to save him. 

“I’m okay. He did not hurt me. See?” He stands up straighter to deliver the message across. “How can they hurt me when I have you? You won’t let anyone touch me-“ 

It’s not working. Xiao Zhan is still having trouble coming back to himself. Yibo will blame this on his lack of sleep and exhaustion. Add the fact that he is somehow giddy that he still has this same effect on Xiao Zhan. It’s not like he knows a spell that will break this so he does the one thing that’s been plaguing his dreams.

He stands on his toes for a bit, putting his arm around Xiao Zhan by his neck and presses their lips together. It’s so soft. Sweet. Everyone else he’s kissed got nothing on this and it’s just this innocent kiss. The Slytherin clearly has other ideas as he coaxes his mouth to open with tiny nips on his lower lip. Tongue-fucking his mouth while those hands grab his ass and pull him closer. Flushed against each other and Yibo has completely loss track of his plan.

It’s all too much. He can’t breathe but who cares? 

“ I HAVE THE INVITA—“ the door opens and Xiao Zhan oh so gently puts him down , Yibo’s head snapping towards the source of the voice. 

Agatha. “tions, for your birthday.” 

The Curse breaker moves away and goes back to his usual polite self. 

“Oh yes, Yibo’s birthday is coming up. You’re Agatha right? I remember you from Hogwarts.” 

Agatha is so shameless that she blushes and offers her hand. Yibo glares at her, willing her to get out. Just get out. 

“Yes, that’s me. Would you come to Yibo’s birthday? It’s not a big one— in his Mom’s house.” 

No. No. No. 

“I’d love to.” He gets the green card and looks at him like being invited to his party is the best thing to happen to him. Yibo’s higher brain function is not working that well as he just stays quiet, willing his mind to stop replaying the kiss. _It was so filthy. He wants more._

Xiao Zhan leaves them, saying he’ll wait for Yibo outside once they’re done with their ‘guest list’ as if he was such a popular wizard to have to make a LIST. As soon as he closes the door, Agatha is on him like a leech. 

“Oh fuck! are you sleeping together?! Already? It’s only been –“ she counts with her fingers and looks horrified. “Do I have to clean the desks?!” 

“Shut up.” He replies, covering his face and takes the closest chair to sit on. 

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve seen! Oh Yibo! I changed my mind! Sleep with him then if it falls through we’ll just get so drunk.” She’s clearly enjoying this, cackling and throwing the invites on his face. 

“I hate you. I really really hate you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**THEN**

It’s the final score that they need to win the Quidditch cup and Yibo’s mind is as focused as can be. Slytherin is good and he knows they will be their opponent this year, Xiao Zhan had been joking about it on the days leading up to it. The man is all grace and composure despite the pressure of NEWTS and graduation. Their talks on life beyond Hogwarts leaving him with an ache in his chest.

The crowd has gone wild and he hears it— GRYFFINDOR WINS! He’s pretty sure Yates is crying as he holds onto the cup and Agatha shakes him— his other team mates squeezing him. 

It’s a heady feeling, one good memory to add in his list. Maybe this will be enough for him to cast a corporeal Patronus. A happy memory. That’s what Xiao Zhan said. They even covered the theory behind but it won’t take form. A wisp of smoke and then it’s gone.

The Gryffindor common room is in chaos as they go in. Banners, drinks and Weasley’s fireworks all around. Yibo felt like a King. This is why he fights everyday, works hard more than the others— for moments like this. Yates goes up on the couch, drink in hand and eyes bright red. 

“Congratulations to us you Fuckers!” 

They all cheer for the Captain and Yibo can’t help but admire him. The quintessential Gryffindor who had no bad blood with anyone. Yates looks directly at him in some point of his speech and the words : _“I am so honored to announce the next year’s Gryffindor Quidditch Captain will be Wang Yibo.”_ falls out his mouth. He is stunned, then overjoyed as the room bursts into screams. They want him. They approve of him. 

A fifth year Captain. Next year. He will be Captain. 

“Come here! Come here you Gremlin!” Yates motions for him to come over as he flips him off in response. There are cat calls as he goes right at the center. 

“Uh. Thank you. I’ll do my best.” 

“Drink! Drink! Drink! “ They all chant as the cups are passed around. Yibo makes a beeline to his room to take a shower. It’s nice to celebrate, he can appreciate and he needs to learn more about setting this kind of tone once he becomes Captain. Yates always tells him it’s important that the team takes breaks and have that close bond. That they trust each other.

He adds it to his list of what to learn this summer. Aside from skateboarding, he can look up stuff on leadership back home. 

The hot water does wonders for him as he feels energized after. Coming back to the common room, he spots Agatha who hands him a note. 

“Seriously, what’s going on between you and the Slytherin Prince?” 

Yibo coughs as he gets the notes. “Friends.” 

Agatha stares him down. 

“and he helps me sometimes with schoolwork.” 

“Just school work?” She asks him again. He understands the concern, he really does. Agatha is in her Fifth year and adopted him as her ‘child’. 

“Of course!” he opens the notes and sees the familiar elegant script, _‘astronomy tower. I’m waiting.’_

“Yibo. I know Xiao Zhan seems like a blessing to the universe-“ 

Well he is. 

“and you deserve nothing but the best. But if he’s pressuring you or something. You’re very young and he’s—“ 

“Just 3 years older than me.” Yibo reasons and he can’t wait for this conversation to be over. 

“Yes he is. But just- talk to me okay? If you need someone. I know you have friends in your year but I’m here.” 

“Yeah. Sure. I’m fine Agatha. Sorry if I worried you.” 

Agatha pats his shoulder and fixes his red hoodie. “It’s my job to worry about you. Okay? Don’t stay up too late!” 

“Okay Mom!” He dashes out the common room and makes his way to the Astronomy Tower. The corridor is quiet, but he can make out two figures standing by, he ignores them in favor of just getting to Xiao Zhan as soon as he can. 

“Well if it isn’t the dazzling new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.” 

Adam Flint. Fucking great. Slytherin’s Captain. He still has one year to go and Yibo can’t wait to beat him again. It’s his personal dream to have this loser graduate as Captain without a championship. 

“Flint.” He grits him and his minion whose name he refuses to remember. 

“How does it feel to be a Captain?” 

“I don’t know, I’m not Captain till next term.” 

The minion sniggers and Yibo has a bad feeling about this. 

“If you are still here next term.” It’s almost like a warning the way he says it. A malicious foreshadowing but he can’t stay here. Guys like him are bullies. 

“Of course, I’ll be here. Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

He moves but the two men are crowding his way. This is going to get ugly. The minion is stronger that he anticipated as he picks him up and slams him down the ground. His back is in pain but it’s a pain he’s used to. His quidditch practices give him much more physical strain than these losers. 

“I was wondering what the best Curse is to give you.” 

_Shit_. 

Flint moves downward, his stubby fingers in his chin and a manic smile on his lips. 

“You’re really pretty. Maybe I’ll just hurt you in a different way.” 

_He can reach his wand._

“Don’t touch him.” 

Yibo releases a breath and struggles against that strong grip. It’s Xiao Zhan, he’s here to save him — and he’s furious. It’s another side of his personality that he gets to see. That calm but eerie tone of voice, full of magic in itself. 

“If it isn’t the Slytherin Prince come to rescue his little lion.” 

“Adam, take your hands off him.” He can’t see him but he feels the Magic seeping out. 

“Tell me, does he really spread his legs for you that well?” 

Yibo is sure Flint would love to say more lewd things about him but he never gets to continue as his hands fingers suddenly bend in awkward angles and he screams. Screams in pain. 

“What?! What the hell?!” The minion lets him go, holding onto Flint who is screaming in rage and uses his other hand to take his wand. 

Xiao Zhan mutters a spell he can’t hear. Flint goes rigid then limp. 

“Get out of my sight.” 

The Slytherin Captain takes a bow and stops screaming, like his fingers are not bent and walks the opposite direction. His minion follows and points an accusing finger at Xiao Zhan. “What did you do? Imperio is forbidden!” 

“You’ll find no traces of an Imperio curse on him.” Xiao Zhan says calmy and Yibo can’t move. So this the real Slytherin Prince. Descendant of Magicians who practice the Dark Arts. Old and Pure blood. Untainted. He’s sure there was no wand involved at all. 

Wandless Magic. 

“Yibo.” As if a spell is broken, his face goes back to its soft and open look. His arms are around him and he’s so warm. Yibo realizes that he is shaking. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.” He tells Xiao Zhan who helps him to his feet. 

“I should have waited in your Common Room. Adam’s so mad that the team lost.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll do better next time.” 

Xiao Zhan looks confused at his answer. 

“I have to defend myself better if I want to be an Auror.” 

That earns him a smile from the older man who takes his hand towards the path that will lead them to the Astronomy tower. They walk in silence till they reach the top and Yibo tries to think of nothing at all. It’s him and this wonderful, wonderful man. Nothing can go wrong. There is no balance. It’s like the scales have no choice but to tip to it’s ‘Good’ side when Xiao Zhan is involved. 

They arrive at their spot and they sit on the floor. 

“Congratulations for the Championship! And you’re a Captain now! Yibo! I knew Yates will pick you!” His voice is excited and nervous but Yibo appreciates it. He slaps the man’s shoulder and glares at him. 

“You’re still so much better than me. I heard from the seventh years that you will graduate top of your class!” 

“You can do wandless magic.” 

“You’re really really strong.” 

He finishes and Xiao Zhan pushes him playfully, he moves and gets something from his pocket. 

“Stand up.” 

Yibo follows and stares up at Xiao Zhan. Gods. He’s so beautiful. He should be used to this by now, but there’s something about the way the moonlight hits his face. He is so fucked. There is no going back. His thoughts are cut off as his is presented with a necklace. It’s sterling silver and a lion pendant dangling on it. His voice catches in his throat. 

“It made me think of you— and you won, it’s — it’s a gift for you. A prize if you want.” Xiao Zhan rambles, looking unsure of himself. 

“It’s amazing.” He manages to say, his eyes on the necklace. Yibo likes to dress up casually, leaning towards streetwear but he never thought of jewelry like this.

Turning around, he lets Xiao Zhan put it on him. A comfortable weight settling in his body. The intimacy of what they’re doing making him shiver again. As the clasps close securely, he knows in his mind, in his heart, that he will never take this off. He senses the charm in it. 

“You spelled it.” He states as he turns to face him again. 

“Good catch. This is charmed to protect you Yibo.” 

“How?”

“It’s one I developed. It will protect you or lessen the damage from more advanced spells.” 

He sounds proud of himself as he should be. Yibo knows he is leaving some things out about this protection. Xiao Zhan always has an advanced handle on Magical theory. He’s not limiting himself to what other people are doing. There is that soft smile again, his right hand tapping the pendant and his heart just falls.

It’s been slowly descending for a long time and now it just reached the final push. It comes to him so easily. He is in love with Xiao Xhan. He will always be in love with this man. The words feel too much, too little that he just settles with— 

“I’ve never had someone like you in my life before.” _or after, i’m sure, decades from now there will never be someone like you._ he keeps that to himself and Xiao Zhan flushes. 

“It’s the same for me.” 

——

Everyone is talking about the 20th Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the Ball that the school will host. They studied that day, what happened and all the lost the school endured after the War. It’s important to commemorate the fallen and to celebrate the new life it gave way to, that’s what the Professor said and Yibo can’t argue with that.

4th to 7th years are invited and encouraged to have a date. That’s where the ruckus is all about. All everyone can talk about is what they will wear and who they’re going to ask to the ball. They are not required to wear dress robes, Thankfully. He has a suit that he likes but he didn’t buy it yet. 

His stomach turns at the sight of food. 

He is hungry but he’s not sure he can keep it in. 

“It won’t eat itself if you don’t put it in your mouth.” Agatha scolds him as he sits with his teammates. It’s one of Yates’ team building voodoo for them to eat together this evening. 

“I’m not hungry.” 

Thomas, the shit head butts in their conversation. “Yibo, who you taking to the ball?” 

He hopes that his deliberate stingy eyes directed at him will shut Thomas’ mouth up but it doesn’t happen. 

“Haven’t decided.” He says in a clipped tone. 

“You’re Captain soon, no one can say no to you Man.” 

Yibo ignores him and shoves food in his mouth as Agatha winces. He wants to ask Xiao Zhan. There is no point in going there if they are not together. Then again, the Slytherin can take someone else. Everyone wants him and he’s free to invite someone much better than Yibo. Someone better suited. A Slytherin and a Pure Blood. Not that it’s a problem for half-bloods like him, but there are prejudices that are so deeply rooted in the Wizarding World’s culture.

Add the fact that his Father died when he was young and his Mother who was a Muggle was unable to teach him. She gave him books but it terrified her. Magic is wonderful, but Magic killed his Husband. The love of her life. 

“You should just ask him. Please end my misery and ask him you dolt!” 

“Why is it your misery?” He shoots back. 

“Because seeing you pining and moping like this is giving me Hives. So please. please. Ask Xiao Zhan! I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes.” She winks at him but he just sticks his tongue out at her. 

“I hate you.” 

“Oh no Darling, you love me. This is why you’re gonna finish that and meet with your boy, then ask him, “ 

“I’m not seeing him-“ he protests. 

“Don’t insult me by lying Yibo. I know you have your little tutor session tonight.” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and he hates it. 

He can’t go in there and produce a Corporeal Patronus when he’s a bundle of nerves. If he says no, god. He might not be able to produce one ever again. They’ve set the dates of their practices beforehand and he can’t cancel. Xiao Zhan is swamped as it is but he still gave him this time.

He should stop acting like a kid. How can Xiao Zhan think of him other than his ‘Little’ lion and be more of a ‘Lethal’ lion when he can’t even man up to ask a question. 

Mind set, he says goodbye to his team and heads to the Head boy’s office. It’s actually for all Prefects but Xiao Zhan reserves it for their practices. He knocks softly and his body turns cold with the Slytherin’s ‘Come in.’ It’s like any other day but he can’t calm down. All the more as he sees Xiao Zhan drawing a poster for the Ball. He’s such a good artist and he’ll definitely praise how great he is some other time but the sight of it just makes his stomach turn again.

He can’t throw up. That would be mortifying. 

“Hey!” He greets him and pushes the poster aside. 

“For the Anniversary ball?” Yibo asks like the absolute idiot that he is. 

“Oh yes. They asked me to make it.” 

“It’s extraordinary as usual.” 

“Are we starting with the compliment battle again Teacher Wang?” 

“If you want.” 

“So shameless.” Xiao Zhan admonishes and Yibo feels a little, a tiny bit better.

“You’re going then? I mean— “ 

His tone is wistful as he answers him. “It’s also a farewell party for the Seventh years.” 

_Oh. Oh. He will surely ask a 7th year to go._ He thinks about all the lovely girls from the 7th year who will match perfectly with Xiao Zhan. 

“That’s great.” It’s so awkward Yibo wants to get out and start over. He’s not gonna ask. There’s no use. 

“And you Teacher Wang?” 

“And me?”

“Are you going?” 

“With the team, Yes.” He lies. The team never talked about this. With how the conversation earlier was going, he’s pretty sure they have dates of their own to take. 

“Do you like that?” 

“I have no choice.” 

“No one asked you yet?!” Xiao Zhan is so surprised that he finds it endearing. “Are you sure?”

He nods. 

“Really? I mean, I know you Yibo. Someone may have asked but you glared at them.” 

“No one.” He says finally and the older man beams at him. He loves this particular smile on his face. It’s so pure and the urge to kiss him right is so strong he has to clench his fist. 

“Do you want to go with me then?” 

_What. Wait. What?_

Yibo’s mind lags for about a minute till he catches up. Xiao Zhan is asking him to go to the ball. To be his date. He is looking at him expectantly, biting his lips and so he says the only things he has to, 

“Yes. Yes. I’ll go with you!” 

“Great.” 

He is floating. Yes. This feeling is right up there with winning the Quidditch cup and becoming Gryffindor Captain. He will purchase that suit as soon as possible— he can’t look anything less than perfect if Xiao Zhan is going to be next to him. He’s not sure he will be able to sleep well if he’s going to think about it. 

“I’m happy that I’ll be going with you Yibo.” 

He is so goddamn sincere that Yibo will probably just melt in a puddle of happiness here. 

“Shall we start?” Xiao Zhan shifts to all business and he remembers, Yeah. The Patronus. He feels confident now as they stand facing each other like this.

For the past sessions, it was always an exercise in nerves and using those happy moments. This is different. It’s a new kind of ‘good’. He never wants this to fade. 

“Expecto Patronum.” The smoke comes out of his wand and this time the form is much stronger. 

“Keep that feeling Yibo.” 

He’s happy. It won’t go away. Whatever it is, it’s big and as it takes form, he can’t help but laugh. It’s a Lion. His Patronus is a Lion. Xiao Zhan is jumping up and down in joy as he succeeds, and the Lion walks gracefully around the two of them. 

“You did it! You did it!” 

Xiao Zhan is there and he’s so happy too. Yibo can’t help but be proud of himself to. Nothing can go wrong now. 

Well of course, as all stories goes, _he’s wrong about this one._


	6. Chapter 6

**NOW**

Wang Yibo will never admit that he’s excited for his birthday. It’s not a huge party, just a few friends coming to his childhood home in a Muggle neighborhood. Agatha took it upon herself to send out the invites like this was a party for a 5-year-old and not someone who is turning 25. He doesn’t really have that much non-magical friends so this will be strictly for some friends in Hogwarts and the Ministry. Their house is not that big and he’s a bit worried his best friend got carried away with giving invites. 

“You’re cooking too much!” He tells his Mom who’s too busy in the kitchen. Yibo should visit more, he thinks. His mom is a quiet person like him, it takes time for her to warm up to people and she’s always polite. 

“It’s your birthday and you’ll have friends over, I have to make alot!” 

“I don’t have that much friends coming.” Well, by his count, he only gave like 12 names to Agatha of people he really wants to see. 

Add Xiao Zhan. His mind goes haywire with that thought. That kiss. He’s been jacking off to that kiss for days, It’s unhealthy. How can he have a taste of that and not want more? He can’t hope too much. This person just came back after 10 years, who’s to say he changed?

Maybe he’s playing the same game and will leave him hanging. Abandon him. The doorbell sounds off and he sees a message on his phone. 

Agatha is here. The Early bird, ready to help. 

“Happy Birthday!!!” She greets him. Her red hair is tied up in a ponytail and she looks so pale against the black dress she’s wearing. 

“Oh, It’s you.” He rolls his eyes and lets her in, his Mom says Hi but quickly goes back to fixing some plates. 

Agatha shoves a paper bag at him. “Condoms and Lube.” She winks and Yibo tugs her hair in retaliation. “What? That’s what you get when you keep a secret like that from me.” 

“What secret?” 

“That you’re sleeping with Xiao Zhan.” 

If only it were that simple. 

“We’re not, It was just, I thought it would calm him down.” Even in his head, the explanation sounds so feeble, but he goes with it and it’s actually the truth this time. 

“I don’t think he calmed down! Omg the way he grabbed your —“ 

“Shut up!” He screams at her and blushes. It was so hot but it’s something private. 

“But seriously, I heard a rumor that he’s being offered a job for the International Confederation of Wizards.” 

“that sounds perfect for him.” 

Xiao Zhan is really not some wizard who will stay still. He’s too smart to not have his hands on every part of the Wizarding Community. A part of him wants to keep him though, longs to be good enough for him to stay. Not all the time. Just enough for him to want to go back once in a while. The thought is too maudlin and out of place for this celebration. Agatha senses this too as she whisks him away to prepare the table. 

They plug in the speakers to blast some music. Soon enough, the people start coming in. Yibo is so happy to see his former teammates who he still keeps in touch with when he can. Some friends from the Auror department come in too with beers in hand. His Mother is a dear and everyone treats her really well.

They all know how she feels about Magic so they stop any chance to show off. He plays with his necklace as his anxiety mounts, Xiao Zhan is still not here. 30 minutes late. Yibo hides it again under his shirt and it has always been a comforting weight. No matter how much it hurt, the night the Slytherin headboy gave this to him was a good memory. 

He’s too late to open the door when someone buzzes in, his mother gets to it and it’s him. In a dark red coat, black trousers and white polo that’s folded up to his elbows. His hair is tied up again and the smile he gives his Mother is so warm. He catches his eye as he comes closer. Everyone turned to look and he could feel half of them are just dying to ask what’s going on with them now. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Xiao Zhan says, a little bit out of breath. He only notices the bouquet of roses he holds which the man passes to his Mom. “For you Ma’am.” 

_this smooth motherfucker._

His Mom breaks in a wide smile, asking for the newcomer’s name and quickly asking what he feels like eating. 

“I can take care of him.” Yibo cuts in as he pulls Xiao Zhan towards the kitchen. He’s not going to let the wolves have a piece of him yet. “She’s gonna love you so much now.” 

“That was really for you, don’t pout.” Xiao Zhan says and brushes a s stray hair from his face. He wants to kiss him. “Happy birthday.” 

“Where’s my gift?” Yibo jokes and the older man seems to consider that question for a moment and moves his head towards him, till their lips are only a fraction apart as if challenging him to close the final distance. He waits for it. As if sensing he won’t budge, Xiao Zhan smiles and dives in. It’s not shy, far away from it, Yibo opens his mouth and welcomes the slide of tongue.

He can’t help but smile onto the kiss too. They are on the same page. After the kiss, they didn’t talk about it and kept their attention to the case. But they are not in the Ministry now, there’s no job, It’s just the two of them. Xiao Zhan feels like a furnace and it’s easy to press himself against the man. 

He will seriously kill anyone who dares to walk in right now. 

“Wait-“he says and sits up on the kitchen counter, pulling Xiao Zhan towards him, staring at his beautiful face. He can have this. The Curse Breaker gets the idea and raises his eyebrow but kisses him anyway. Their height difference is not so much but Yibo prefers it like this— it’s one fantasy he’ll never admit out loud. 

“We have to stop, You still have a party.” Xiao Zhan tells him between kisses, that mouth on his neck. 

“Screw this. Let’s go.” 

The Slytherin looks unimpressed and slowly stops the assault. “Behave. Then we’ll talk.” 

Yibo knows they have to ‘talk’. They can’t jump in bed without facing what happened years ago. If they do this now, they’ll surely regret going there without setting expectations. For him, if they do this, there’s no saying goodbye. He will have him now or nothing at all. It’s terrifying to think that Xiao Zhan will say no. 

“I don’t remember you being this much of a Buzzkill.” 

“You remembered wrong then Teacher Wang. I was the perfect Headboy.” 

“by Slytherin’s standards, yes.” 

Xiao Zhan slaps his ass at that and they fix themselves before going back. Yibo wants to laugh at how everyone eyed them as they come in. Bets are probably handed out if they kissed or not. He refuses to look at Agatha who surely make lewd gestures. They get food and drinks, the others making conversation with Xiao Zhan who graciously talks to them. He is always so attentive, commenting at the right time and so smart that he can add his opinion. 

“He’s so good looking.” 

“Mom!” Yibo looks affronted but he’s really happy. 

“and sweet too!” 

“Oh, so it just take some red roses to please you this much?” 

His mom just puts more food on his plate and he stares at his man. Thomas, a former teammate in the Quidditch team walks over to him with a bottle of beer in hand. Their team was one of the best and Yibo had no other choice but to keep them as friends. But he’s sure Thomas’ intentions are not good as that grin is plastered in his voice. The same smile he gets when he’s won some stupid betting game. 

“You won me money tonight.” 

“What?” Yibo laughs, accepting the beer. “You’re crazy!” 

“I bet you and your Prince made out over their in the kitchen!” 

“and how did you win that one?” 

“Your lips are so sore and well bitten my friend.” 

Yibo instinctively bites his lip and Thomas howls. He smacks the man’s head and ignored the other people’s stares. Thankfully, someone buzzes in again and he almost runs to answer it. Oh. Their neighbor. Well, their neighbor’s son, Michael who has a crush on him. What’s he doing here? 

“Your Mom said it was your Birthday.” The blonde man explains, and he gives way for him to come in. His Mother, bless her, looks apologetic at him. She means well, probably thinking he needs a date. 

“Come in.” He says kindly. Michael is nice. They are of the same age and he works as an investment banker. He helps his parents on the weekends and in turn, gets to help his Mom too when she needs it. Xiao Zhan’s eyes is on them and he gives him a grin— It’s okay. 

_It’s not okay._ Michael must have it in his head that he’s Yibo’s date. He refuses to leave his side, talking to his friends and laughing at the jokes. Xiao Zhan is just watching and sometimes talking to. He just needs this visitor to go home. Maybe he can cast a spell that will set the couch on fire so everyone can leave. Agatha answers his plea by being her usual scheming self. 

“Why don’t we all go to a Pub?” She says, kicking Thomas for support. 

“Yeah! We can be loud and not bother Yibo’s neighbors!” 

Yibo sighs in relief. They all said their thanks to his Mom, checking what’s the best Pub to go to. He tries to catch Xiao Zhan’s eye to not go. They have to talk. 

“Let’s go?” Michael asks, all giddy and he almost feels sorry that he can’t return that feeling. 

“I’ll catch up.” 

He mouths a ‘thank you’ to Agatha who leads the pack out of the house as he hides in the kitchen. His Mom goes upstairs to rest as he tells her he can handle the clean up. As the ruckus disappears, he starts putting away the plates and packing leftovers.

Xiao Zhan joins him, the two of them quiet and working on tidying the place. It’s comforting, doing something almost domestic. Another fantasy enters his mind— what if they lived together like this?

“He’s not good enough for you.” Xiao Zhan says more like a statement than an actual advice.

“I’m sorry, What?” 

Xiao Zhan doesn’t even give him an answer to that as if he knows Yibo heard him. That he will understand what he means. It’s so out of character and uncalled for that Yibo can’t help but feel pissed. He doesn’t need anyone telling him what he deserves. Much less a person who hasn’t seen him in ten years. 

“and who’s good enough then? You? You who left me with a half-assed explanation 10 years ago?” 

A flash of hurt crosses Xiao Zhan’s face and Yibo turns away from him. He’s hurt? Oh well, stew on that. 

“Yibo, what I meant-“ 

“I know what you meant Xiao Zhan. You had a say on who will get to be with me years ago — but you chose to bail.” 

_Why is this everything going wrong?_

“Why are you still here?” Yibo asks. He can’t blow up in anger right now. This is not how he wanted to show Xiao Zhan that he’s still angry, was angry with what happened. 

“I haven’t given you my gift.” 

_The kisses are enough, they are more than enough._

Xiao Zhan slowly approaches him and takes something from his pocket. Yibo chokes on his own spit as he sees what the man is holding. It’s a small black velvet box. Xiao Zhan is looking at him hopefully as he opens it up, revealing a silver ring with an emerald stone in the middle. This is the last thing he expects. His hand is trembling as Xiao Zhan takes it, sliding the ring on his finger. “It’s an ancestral ring, it’s given to someone with the intention of courting the person.” 

Yibo tries to find his voice as he stares at it. It’s perfect. Is this why Xiao Zhan was so mad? He thinks Michael will steal him away? 

“It really won’t recognize the pact when it’s not placed in some kind of party in our Manor grounds.” 

Xiao Zhan’s home. He’s read a book once when he was in Hogwarts that featured the Manor. It’s considered a heritage site and has been passed down for generations. 

“Can we go there now?” Yibo asks, wanting this courtship to start as soon as possible. 

“Yes, for you, Yes.” 

Xiao Zhan grabs him by the waist and looks at him like he’s someone special. He feels the familiar pull in his belly as the Older man apparates them. _Please don’t let me be splinched._


	7. Chapter 7

**THEN**

“What were you thinking, dating a fourteen-year-old half-blood?!” 

Xiao Zhan’s head is ringing and he can’t deal with Madam Yu’s tone right now or any other time. Times like this, he wishes his parents are still alive and not some dead aristocrats who left him when he was 10. Their family was so good to tale guardianship but if it was up to him, he’s perfectly fine living in the Manor all alone.

It’s their last day at Home, the weekend before the Ball. His cousin insisted on spending the night and having dinner, to get their suits. Everything was well until Madam Yu comes in, dominating the conversation to the direction she wanted to come to. 

It was so innocent. _Who are you guys taking to the Ball?_ She asked but she knows. Of course, she knows who he’s taking. 

“Yibo is a fourth year and the school permitted them to participate.” He says calmly. He can’t break now. 

“But that doesn’t mean you have to take him! There are so many Slytherins you can take. Is this some charity case?” 

“No. Yibo is important to me and he’s an outstanding Wizard.” 

“You were always too soft Zhan-Zhan! I heard this kid knows next to nothing about Magic before he went to Hogwarts.” 

The malice in her voice is just too much. That disgusting prejudice, as if she’s better than everyone else. Twenty years after the War and there are still people who think like this. 

“It’s not his fault. His father is an Auror and he died—“ 

“Oh, so you’re sorry for him then?” 

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” 

“That boy is no good for you! How can someone who’s practically a muggle-“ She continues despite the warning.

“Stop talking.” 

That’s it and the magic just flows out of him and Madam Yu can’t open her mouth. She looks scared and furious at the same time. No one will talk like this about Yibo. No one can hurt him ever again if he has any say about it. Not in front of him. His cousin pales and scolds him. 

“Zhan-Zhan! Stop!” 

He stands up and leaves them. He hates this house. It’s not his. Everything is wrong. The Manor is so much better and Calmer. He hates it so much more because Madam Yu is right. It’s a pipe dream : being in a relationship with Yibo without dulling his little lion’s spark. The two of them living in the Manor together and traveling the world on the better parts of the year.

The kid had caught his eye as soon as he came to Hogwarts. He was quiet but there was something magnetic about him. Then his popular admittance to the Gryffindor quidditch team in his second year. He remembers seeing this crazy kid zipping all over the field— it was a privilege to see it. 

They both have their whole lives ahead of them, he’s just not sure they will be together. He’s so selfish he can’t even say I love you. It’s so terrifying. Deadlier than any Dark Magic. He takes his suit and just tries to calm his mind. They will have fun at the Ball. It will be such a good memory. Then their lives will go on. They are both so young. 

“Are you okay?” Wang Zuo Cheng barges in his room like the troll that he is and he just nods.

“better.” 

“your magic is getting out of control again?” 

“It happens when I’m too angry.” He explains. 

“You must like that Yibo kid huh?” 

There must be something in his face as his cousin looks pained. 

“Trust you to fall for Gryffindor’s new poster boy.” 

Xiao Zhan can’t help but laugh at that. His Yibo is truly is the symbol of being a Gryffindor. He knows what he wants and gets it. He works hard and unafraid of scrapes and bruises. When he said he’ll be an Auror, it made him so happy. He can almost see him rising up in the ranks and becoming an important member of the DMLE.

Maybe they will meet one day, when he’s a curse breaker and just feel nostalgic. _No. That’s not possible. You will always feel like this about him._

The 20th Anniversary Ball and technically his last day in Hogwarts falls on a Saturday night. It’s all so melancholic in the common room as his house gives him their farewell gifts and messages. This right here is his family, his soul, and his heart on the other hand belongs in the chambers of one person in Gryffindor. Wang Yibo. His Yibo. He is waiting for him in the Great Hall entrance. 

“We will miss you!” 

They say repeatedly and he returns it with a smile and promises that he will come back. He won’t. He will go straight to the Curse Breaker course offered in Bulgaria. There are no better teachers on Dark Arts than those tossers from Durmstrang. He takes a deep breath as he makes his way to the Hall.

Everyone looks so beautiful and giddy that he can’t help but be infected with the same happiness. It’s the last day of being a Kid. 

He seems him first. How can he be real? How can someone like this be allowed to walk the grounds without a warning? Yibo looks so handsome in his suit. He’s young but in this light, it’s like he is the Auror he wants to be. His pants fit him so well and his jackets is embellished in gold waves. His hair is longer and curled— his skin, as pure as ever.

Sometimes he’s too afraid to hold him tight, for fear he will break like porcelain. Yibo must have sensed his staring as he catches his eyes and smiles. His team and friends always laments how he just smirks but never smiles. 

Xiao Zhan feels special that someone like Yibo gives him those rare smiles. 

“I thought you weren’t going to show up.” Yibo greets him and he takes the younger man’s hand, unable to control himself. He cannot not touch him. Yibo doesn’t seem to mind and he remembers what he has. 

“This is for you.” 

It’s a rose from the Manor, one his mother favored. He thought about bringing it, charming it to last longer. He’s seen a muggle movie where they do this and put it on one’s clothes. He must be wrong. 

“Can you put it on me?” 

His hands are trembling as he pins it on Yibo’s coat. If looks so good on him. It’s a pain he can almost feel, thinking about the days they won’t be together anymore. It’s ridiculous. He managed to stay alive and work hard for a life after but one year with this boy and everything is knocked sideways.

They enter the hall and he can feel all eyes on them, all their eyes on Yibo. Who wouldn’t? He can’t be jealous. He can’t be possessive of something he’s not even strong enough to keep. No one will ever deserve someone as good as Wang Yibo. 

Yibo’s eyes are on him though. He’s so sweet, giving him those little smiles and refusing to talk to other people. To be in the center of this attention is too much. 

“Everyone can’t seem to believe how lucky I am tonight.” He says, passing a drink to Yibo. 

“Why?” 

“Cause i’m here with you.” 

Yibo pinches his arm for this and pouts. He can really kiss him right now. He’s been wanting to kiss him back in the Astronomy Tower when he gave him the necklace. Pouring his heart out into that, to keep him safe. The strength of Love. Like how Lily Potter saved the Chosen One. The night goes on with more dancing and people who are saying goodbye. Well wishes and promises. As it quiets down, he knows he has to do it. He has to say goodbye. 

“Is there really a giant squid in the Lake?” Yibo asks as they walk by it. He made an excuse of wanting to get some fresh air and talk without all the noise. 

“I don’t really wanna find out.” Xiao Zhan gives him a smile and he sees the necklace on the younger man’s neck, he wears it everyday ever since he gave it to him. 

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow, I’m going to study in Durmstrang for a bit and—“ 

His little lion’s face crumbles at that. A puppet whose strings are cut off as the words roll of his tongue. This way, he can explain it without the pain of having to break an actual relationship. He knows at some point in his life the gods will punish him for this. How he started this and never gave Yibo the actual relationship and love that he deserves. 

“I know you’ll be a good Captain, “ he adds to lighten the mood as his eyes water. Yibo on the other hand is crying. The Gryffindor is confused like he doesn’t understand any of this and what he did wrong. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s me. I’m the villain of the story. Selfish as he is, he kisses the boy on the lips. A soft press. A goodbye,

“But I love you.” Yibo’s voice breaks and Xiao Zhan’s memories will always be haunted by these words and how he said it. How distraught his lovely boy is, as if he wants to say more. _I love you. I love you, isn’t that enough? I love you, why are you leaving? I love you, what is going on?_

All he can answer, as he pulls the love of his life towards him is “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” and it wasn’t enough. It will never be. 

**NOW**

6 months ago, he returned to the Manor only to get some things and look for a particular book about silencing spells. It’s too quiet and the 2 house elves were just all too happy to have their Master back. One day he’ll stay longer, longer than a day or two. This will always be his home and it will be passed down to the next, making sure that their bloodline will stay alive. He is eating in the drawing room when he sees a copy of the Daily prophet served with his tea.

It’s his Little lion on the news, about some arrest his partner and him made. It talks about how young but skilled Yibo is. How he was trained by the Chosen one himself and his time as a Gryffindor Quidditch captain. 

He misses him. Misses him everyday since he left. It’s been years and he’s been to so many different places and fallen in with various people. Yet, they are not his Wang Yibo. The fourth year who made his life so much more interesting. He’s heard and met some people who knew him— It hurts to know that a huge chunk of their lives were spent apart. 

_Does it have to be? Will Yibo accept him if he asks for it?_

He looks so fit in those photos. All grown up. It won’t hurt to see him. He’s been feeling that loneliness in the past few months. Looking for something he can’t put a name to. There is another piece of paper aside from the Prophet and he picks it up. A letter from the Ministry itself. _They need a Curse Breaker... The DMLE has this on priority and the Aurors are also on it... High ranking officials.. Pureblood..._ he catches the words and his heart rate picks up. This is what he needs.

He calls for Blinky, his house elf to get him a quill and parchment. _I just have one condition, I will only work with Wang Yibo._

It is happening too fast but that’s how they always were. From the day he met the boy in the Quidditch pitch, they had spent almost everyday together. All or Nothing. 

They arrive at the Manor, Apparating them both at the gates as soon as Yibo said he wanted to come. The emerald is gleaming and it looks so perfect in the young man’s hand. He’s really not one to follow pureblood customs but he wants Yibo to have it all. The whole courtship and extravagance of being in a relationship with someone like him. He wants to show him that he’s not running away. 

Yibo takes in the Manor, the two of them standing by and avoiding the wards. 

“You live in a Castle?” He turns to him and Xiao Zhan keeps their hands clasped. “So, you truly are a Prince.” 

“It’s hardly a Castle. So much smaller than Hogwarts. Come on.” 

They cross the wards and he could feel the pact activate. It recognizes Yibo as part of the family for now, with free reign to all parts of the house. Years ago, he would never think about actually settling down here. But now it’s the most sensible idea he ever had. Yibo can live here. It will be amazing. If he says yes. If he manages to truly forgive him. 

“You have house elves!” The Gryffindor comments as the two greets them. 

“They’ve been with the Family since I was a kid.” 

He wants to tell Yibo so much about this house and his plans for them. This wishful thinking that they can continue from what he let go. What he stupidly let go.

“So, how does this courting work?” Yibo asks, walking slowly and taking in the receiving area. He admires the staircase up ahead and turns to him, asking for permission to explore some more. 

Xiao Zhan nods and lets his hand go, “I spoil you, let everyone know you’ll be mine soon.” 

“Gonna be parade me around your pureblood friends?” 

“The whole wizarding community, Yes. I don’t discriminate.” 

“Good answer.” Yibo looks good in this house. He belongs here, wide open spaces for him to walk around and a big garden where they can play quidditch. He can have any room he wants. How did he live so long without this? 

“You’re really serious about this?” 

Xiao Zhan nods and presses a soft kiss on the man’s lip. 

“I’ll work on your trust. Trust me to not leave you again.” 

Yibo’s face softens but Xiao Zhan knows there is still a part of him that’s critical on the turn of events. It’s too good to be true. It was the wrong move to act all jealous earlier but that Michael was practically sitting on his man’s lap. He knows how attractive Yibo is and it’s not anyone’s fault if they get desperate for his attention. He’s so lucky no one owns his heart yet. That he’s not married. He really wants to change that. The past days he’s been getting to know the boy again and he wants more. 

“Agatha is going to be so insufferable when she sees this. I’m blaming you! You’ll be the one to explain all of this to her.” Yibo pulls at his shirt to reveal a necklace and Xiao Zhan can’t take his eyes away from it. It’s the Lion necklace. The one he gave him. The charm is still there and so very, very strong. “You really like give jewelry huh.” 

“You kept it.” Xiao Zhan holds it, the chain a bit worn like he did not take it off at all. It’s the confirmation he needs that Yibo was waiting. This is not just him imagining things. Yibo closes the distance this time, kissing him gently, like a promise.

This is inevitable— he understands it now. From the moment they met and despite their separation, they were always going to end up together. It’s all too easy to rile Yibo up, turning his head a bit to deepen the kiss and pulling him close by the necklace. “I really want to fuck you with nothing but this necklace on.” 

Yibo nods and they break into a run towards the staircase only to be interrupted by a bright light from one of the wide windows. It’s a Patronus. An Eagle. 

“It’s Agatha.” Yibo says as the eagle pushes it open, 

_Credence Fawley was set free an hour ago._

Xiao Zhan looks at Yibo who is rooted on the spot due to the bad news. Credence is one hell of a villain and clearly had his hands around the Ministry— enough for them to release him. The pureblood that died in his company was not as influential as the others. A bloodline with Muggle ancestry that was crossed out of the Sacred Twenty Eight.

They have been planning a gathering for Purebloods, enough to draw out the ones in favor of the Bill. The shadow will surely come. They told Harry the plan but it’s too much to gather all of them together without making it look the Ministry is partial to passing the Bill. 

“I can’t believe this! Our investigation isn not yet over!” Yibo snaps. 

“We saw this coming. People like Fawley, you know they’ll play Dirty.” 

“He’s so pissed that I’m the one on the case, that’s why he pushed to be set free. Probably a fancy house arrest!” 

Not even an hour into the courtship and his man is livid. This is not good at all. The ring recognizes emotions and it’s best that the one wearing it continue to stay happy in the duration of the courtship. Xiao Zhan racks his brain and says the first thing that comes to mind. 

“We will have the gathering here. I’ll invite all the right people and they will come.” 

“What are you gonna say?” 

“Think of it as party to announce my Courtship to y—“ 

“You’re insane!” Yibo exclaims but his Little lion must know that this is the best idea they have. Xiao Zhan is a Pureblood and they love the old customs. He rarely goes to events and him hosting one will surely attract everyone.

He really wants a better party, not one were they are hoping a mass murderer will come— but he can take what he can get. 

“It’s a good idea Yibo.” 

Xiao Zhan sees the defeat in the man’s posture and smiles at him. He’s disappointed they can’t continue what they started but Yibo will not sleep till they go to the Ministry and look at who released Fawley. They step back down and take their coats, Yibo is looking at gim with a thoughtful look on his face.

He hears the words, so softly spoken, ‘I love you.’


	8. Chapter 8

**NOW**

“YOU’RE ENGAGED!” Agatha shrieks as he tries to calm his friend down and not to attract too much attention.

“It’s a courtship-“ 

“It’s a freakin engagement ring Yibo! How thick are you?!” 

Did he get it wrong? Xiao Zhan clearly said it’s for courtship. Some old custom of Purebloods to lay their claim on someone they want. He’s pretty sure the man did not propose and asked his hand for marriage. 

“Calm down. No, he did not ask me to Marry him.” 

Agatha clucks her tongue. “But that is where this is going. Courting like this for Purebloods only mean they are serious about you— the person will see it through till you get married.”

Yibo should panic, this is happening too quickly and there is still a murderer on the loose. However, he can’t find it in himself to complain. What would he be doing if Xiao Zhan did not come back? Continue becoming an Auror and being too busy on the weekends with no clear ending in sight?

Now he’s here. He’d been waiting for years, he just didn’t know it. Xiao Zhan on the other hand, bless him, talked to his Mother that he’ll be pursuing him. It’s like he’s some virgin girl about to be courted by a rich Count. His mother was so happy but she can’t come to the Manor. Too many eyes— too much Magic that it will only remind her of his Father. 

“I’ll invite you to the wedding.” He deadpans and Agatha shrieks. 

“Your man is really rich! I’m sure we can invite everyone—“ 

“No!” 

“I’ll start the list, and we have to invite a few higher ups even if you don’t like to.”

Yibo huffs and leaves Agatha to her element. There is no use telling her no. Plus he still owes her for basically asking everyone to leave during his birthday. Xiao Zhan is meeting with the Minister right now about their plan to trap the murderer.

The gathering in Xiao Zhan’s Manor was already announced in the prophet, with an article saying that key leaders of the Pureblood families will be attending. A bait. He already talked to Harry so he’s not sure why Xiao Zhan needs to have a separate conversation with the Minister. Maybe this is something else? The rumor that they are offering him a job? 

He just needs to go to the Archive and ask if they have anything on Pureblood customs for courting. It will really help him if he knows some things and understand what this is. He’s never seen Xiao Zhan as someone who will do this painstaking process of winning him back. It feels great though.

Everyone made it their business, naturally to gossip about him and the announcement. Good thing he has the reputation of being cold and distant that no one dare ask him. Phil is waiting for him, in his hand some books he requested. The man is grinning at him and he just swipes the book away. 

“You and your Curse breaker is a hot topic in the Wizarding World today.” 

“It will pass.” He says as he tucks the book in his arm.

“I knew you’d find someone kid! I’m happy for you.” 

Yibo gives him a thumbs up. Phil had always been good to him. He just feels so comfortable when they talk. He tries to get back to his office as soon as he can and read it, not wanting anyone to catch a glimpse of what he is holding. Looking up, he catches sight of Credence Fawley and he follows. He’d read the decision and plea to let the man Go. Of course, it’s laced with politics and the condition that he can only go to his house and the Ministry. Nothing else.

His feet take him to the familiar halls of the Department of Mysteries— a place he hates. It’s too dark and quiet. 

No one is here. 

“Fawley!” He calls out a casts a quick Lumos. There is no one here but he’s pretty sure that was Fawley he see. Yibo can’t stay long here. 

That’s when he feels it. _The shadow is here. It’s close._

“Protego!” He shouts and points his wand to the left. A strong force sends his flying to the opposite side of the room, crashing against the shelves. Shit. He needs backup for this. Yibo still has his wand in hand and casts his corporeal patronus. _‘Go to Xiao Zhan, Department of Mysteries.’_ The Lion gets out in a rush and he stands up. It’s still here. He feels cold, like how a Dementor is when it gets close to you. A palm on his hand. Clutching his hand like it’s a true person. 

_The Ring._

Yibo snatches his hand away and casts more defensive spells as he runs away and heads to the exit. It’s coming for him. _He’s next._

—— 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Xiao Zhan asks him, hands all over his suit as they prepare to greet their guests. He’s been keyed up ever since the attack in the Department of Mysteries. The shadow was gone before reinforcements can come and he really hates being the ‘victim’ in this. Xiao Zhan never left his side after the incident—not that he’s complaining. There are people who were confident enough to wish them congratulations over the week. 

He feels it was more that he was with the very polite Xiao Zhan that they even considered offering well wishes. Are they going to be married? He’s read the book and this courtship is just the first part in a long process. It’s sweet that they’re doing this. 

“I’m fine. They don’t scare me.” The Purebloods and other Ministry officials who were invited. His friends are here but he must greet everyone— smile and act interested. It’s a happy day all things considered. There’s not greater declaration of love than this. 

“I won’t leave your side. We’ll do something like this again, without a maniac on the loose.” 

Yibo slaps the man’s shoulder. “Not as big as this. Just our friends will be fine.” 

Xiao Zhan smiles at him, that doting look on his face. He refuses to melt in his gaze. As a kid, he spent so much time with the man hoping that he’ll get used to him. That his heart will stop beating faster when they get too close. There’s just no getting used to it then. He’s gonna live his life with permanent heart problems all because of this Man. He’s not complaining. 

“Yeah, you don’t really need to impress me with all this-“he gestures to the master’s bedroom they are staying at. 

“You have no say on this Yibo, I really want to spoil you.” 

A knock on the door interrupts them, a house elf telling them it’s time to come down. The party has started an hour ago but they decided to be fashionably late. Or really, they took a shower together and it took up so much of their time. As if reading his mind, Xiao Zhan pinches his cheek to tease him. 

“Are you ready?” He takes his hand as they make their way to main hall. Which is really a huge living area that leads to the garden. Yibo loves the garden and all that open space— he has yet to play Quidditch there but he’s excited. It’s been a week of living with Xiao Zhan in this fairytale on steroids that they are living in. 

“Agatha is waving at you, do you want to go there first?” 

Yibo nods, _A familiar face first before he’s thrown to the wolves._

“Yibo!” Agatha greets him and does the same for Xiao Zhan. She’s way to happy about all this, but her mind is possibly filled with what parties to host here. She mentioned something about a Halloween Party yesterday.

“You both look so good! I can only imagine what you guys will look like when you get married.” 

Yibo cringes. They haven’t even said I love you to each other. He said it once, under his breath but it’s too terrifying to say it out loud. Xiao Zhan accepts the compliment graciously and does not comment on the other topic. The two of them greet their guests, Xiao Zhan mostly doing all of the talking and Yibo trying his best to act welcoming. He’s never met this much people all at once and it’s dizzying. How do socialites do this? 

They do a toast, Xiao Zhan in the middle, the ever-eloquent fuck that he is sparing him the trouble. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” 

As if he didn’t have everyone’s attention. He’s so handsome— so pretty. Everyone’s eyes will always gravitate towards him. 

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice.” He stops and gives that smile, yeah, the one that makes a fangirl out of you whether you want to or not. 

“It’s been so long since the last formal courtship was done — I’m not really one for traditions, but I met someone who deserves this kind of treatment.” Yibo flushes as they all turn their heads to him. 

“Thank you for all you well wishes for Us! Enjoy the rest of the evening!” 

They all clap and toast their drinks, Yibo does the same, his eyes on Xiao Zhan who looks at him and smiles. 

“Thanks for not embarrassing me too much.” He says.

“I stopped myself from saying how amazing you are as an Auror. That you became a Quidditch captain in your fifth year—“ 

“Shut up!” Yibo cuts in. Xiao Zhan kisses him softly as an apology and he desperately wants this day to be over. The party is still on full swing but he reached his people-interaction quota. Right now, all he wants is to stay in the bedroom with his Xiao Zhan.

He feels a headache coming on and excuses himself. His feet lead him to the east wing, a place that they don’t really go to. Xiao Zhan tells him it’s soon to be renovated and asked him what he wants it to be. At least no one would come here, he just needs 10 minutes. 

“Wang Yibo.” A voice calls out to him, turning his head towards the source is the asshole Credence Fawley. A shadow-like figure behind him. Why didn’t he feel this earlier? Did they just crash here? 

“Decided to come to my party then?” Yibo says, stalling the confrontation. He knows Fawley is up to no good, but why would he kill Purebloods? 

“Oh yes! It’s all everyone can talk about. The young and handsome Auror, courted by A very eligible Pureblood Wizard.” He sneers and the shadow moves forward, he gets it now, Fawley is linked to the creature. 

“You’re not gonna get away with this.” 

“It’s you that should be scared now Yibo. How strong are you?” 

“Expelliarmus!” He casts as Fawley raises his hand. The older man is hit squarely but the shadow just moves fluidly. It’s the same feeling in the Department of Mysteries, that gentle touch on his skin. But this time it consumes him. This is how the suspects are controlled, the shadow takes hold of their body— a different kind of Imperio.

 _Shit_. Fawley smiles at him and walks away as if nothing happened. He hears the footsteps before Xiao Zhan runs towards him. 

“Stay away!” His body is out of control, at the back of his mind is a command to kill the man in front of him. Cut him up. Cast the spell, the word on the tip of his tongue. Yibo’s body is on fire and imaginary needles pricking his body— the only reprieve will be to do it. Xiao Zhan is strong, for a second, he thinks about just giving in but the thought of hurting this man. Of losing him is worst. 

“Yibo, what happened?” 

“It’s Fawley-“He’s finding it hard to speak. “The shadow— it’s in me. Get out please.” 

“Hey, no, Yibo- I won’t leave you.” 

Now is not time to be all sweet and perfect , Yibo moves away, it’s getting more painful at the moment. The temptation to say the spell is too much, his hand raising up on its own accord and pointing at Xiao Zhan. 

“Please. Get out.” He tells him once more, but Xiao Zhan just bridges the distance and kneels on the floor with him, pulling him to a quick embrace. All he can see is the man’s eyes on him, so soft and understanding. 

“It’s okay. You won’t hurt me.” The Curse breaker kisses him, just a small peck on his lip as reassurance.

“You will die if you don’t follow it. It’s Dark Magic, compulsion and control. Yibo. It’s okay. Please.” Xiao Zhan is crying now, his lips trembling as he repeats the word again and again. It’s okay. It’s okay. 

Yibo opens his mouth and the spell falls from his lips so naturally— the shadow leaves him and envelopes the older man. Xiao Zhan braces himself, screaming in pain as Yibo holds his hand, calling onto his magic to protect the one he loves the most. 

\---

Xiao Zhan wakes up and feels like absolute shit. His body feels like it’s been turned inside out, chest sore and throat scratchy. The bed he’s lying in has that hard quality to it. He’s in a hospital. Moving his right hand, only to find that someone is holding it. Yibo. He’s still in the same clothes and sleeping soundly. His heart aches at the sight of him, the fear in his eyes and how he’d rather die than hurt him. It’s a nasty curse, one that uses a shade and an ancient spell of compulsion. Xiao zhan looks at his arm, thankfully, there are no cuts but it seems like his chest took the brunt of the curse. 

They are both alive and it will only get better from here. He lightly shakes the younger man, so excited to talk to him. Yibo slowly wakes up, that confused look on his face and his brow furrowing. 

“Xiao Zhan!” He stands quickly, holding his face delicately. His hand is so big it’s almost enough to cover him. He’s getting distracted with the thin fingers and the clearly visible veins. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore. Not the good kind.” He jokes and Yibo rolls his eyes at him. 

“If You can joke like that, then you must be feeling so much better.”

“My chest is not feeling that good.” He says truthfully and Yibo moves to touch him but stops.

“Your chest was damaged but it’s going to be okay. I really thought you were going to die- I did my best to shield you- “

Yibo looks so young like this. The same boy he met years ago, so young but full of life. Xiao Zhan knows he is strong and that they will be able to counter the curse. The particular magic is much more potent if there is malicious intent. The young man had zero of that. Credence Fawley must have missed that part. Magic, more than anything comes from intentions. It’s stronger that way.

Xiao Zhan feels ten time worst when he realizes that the party must have been a mess because of what happened. His little lion bearing this all alone.

“The Minister was so excited with what happened. How we both fought the curse because of our-" Yibo blushes hard and stops.

"Love." He says simply and Yibo nods looking defeated.

"Yeah, I guess I must really love you." The younger man admits and hits his shoulder.

"I love you too, in case that wasn't clear enough."

Yibo smiles at him, so radiant that he feels his lungs constrict. They stare at each other and soon enough a Healer comes in to check on him. The usual instruction to stay In bed and he can go home but with supervision. Yibo takes the Healer's words seriously, on the verge of taking a quill and parchment to write it all down. Xiao Zhan finds it too amusing. A whole life with this man surely fussing over him.

It's not so bad. It's perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coda** : 

It’s been a month but Wang Yibo will never get used to this kind of life. Waking up right next to a beautiful man in a Manor that he’s still not sure how to navigate. It was stupid to keep his flat when he can’t stay away from Xiao Zhan. It’s a by product of that incident, an unspoken fear that they may be separated again. The Ministry kept it under wraps in the end, that Fawley was the one who orchestrated it all. 

A few pure bloods in exchange of swaying the vote for the Purity bill. The Minister is doing her best to have it revised and since high ranking officials know the truth, the worst of it won’t be passed to law. 

It’s a win for the DMLE too and his boss is all too happy that they won’t have to cover up too much from the public as everyone’s eyes is on them. Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan. Witch Weekly wanted to do an interview with them, a full spread of their life together and an early offer to cover the next party they will host. 

Yibo thought it was a joke when Xiao Zhan told him this.

“We’re not that interesting.” He says as they enter his office. 

“They are interested in you Yibo. They have always been.”

“Are you sure? I think it’s more about this Handsome curse breaker that they can’t get enough of.” He shoots back and looks for the scarf that he left.

“It’s funny and I understand their interest I mean—“ 

“Shut up!” Yibo laughs and pushes Xiao Zhan out, they just went here cause he forgot his scarf, tonight is supposed to be a celebration of his man’s new job. He’s staying in London. For good. 

He wonders why it has taken them this long to be together. Yibo doesn’t want to overthink and he has no time to when Xiao Zhan is holding his hands like this. 

“Are you excited for your first day on Monday?” He asks. 

“Sort of. It’s going to be interesting to say the least. Please come and rescue me when work gets crazy!” 

“How would I know? I barely get breaks with my work.” That’s true. An Auror’s schedule is never set in stone. There are days he’s too overworked and rare ones that he’s stuck finishing paperwork.

“That’s not good. I’m supposed to take care of you.” 

“It goes both ways you know. Plus, we’re already together. Done with that courtship drama YOU started.” Yibo accuses but Xiao Zhan just laughs. 

“I’m so lucky that you said yes!”

No. He really is the lucky one, or maybe they both were and this is what people mean when they say that some people are just meant to be together. The night is cold and windy, the two of them just two people in the grand scheme of things but Yibo can’t help but this is somehow special. Xiao Zhan nudges him to get his attention as he gets lost in his thoughts. Looking up at the man beside him he loses count of all the good memories he had been collecting for the past few weeks. 

Everyday with him is just bits and pieces of good memories. 

All is well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a Yibo who cannot say No to his Xiao Zhan. 
> 
> Title is from my favorite song of the moment by Keaton Henson.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. Kudos if you liked it. Comments/Rec are appreciated,


End file.
